smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
In-FUNNY-ty War!
'''In-FUNNY-ty War! '''is the 5th story developed by CARDGRAIN STUDIOS. I have been planning this story for a while now and now I can share it with you guys! It will be a story with Action, Drama, Humor, Romance and everything else story related! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoed making it! CARDGRAIN STUDIOS! Presents... A CuldeeFell13 production... SFU In-FUNNY-ty War! CHAPTER ONE - THE BEGINNING PART 1 SYPNOSIS - It's a normal day in Pensacola and Sunny Funny is planning on throwing a party but they don't know the dangers of what will happen. (It starts off with Luigi.EXE looking at a red portal) ???: Excuse me darling? Luigi.EXE: Come in. (The person comes in revealing to be Alice Angel but half of her face is ruined and her arms are covered in ink) Alice Angel: Just came in to say everything is going according to plan! Luigi.EXE: Good. (Luigi.EXE then points at the red portal) Luigi.EXE: Look at it Alice. Describe one word that explains the scene before you! Alice Angel: It's big? Luigi.EXE: I was thinking more.. powerful... (Alice then shrugs) Alice Angel: I was also thinking. Why would we have to attack different universes if they are not a threat to us or to anything else! (Luigi.EXE pauses for a moment) Luigi.EXE: That's just it sweetheart! They are not a threat to us or to anyone else! They are just sand mountains that will just be pushed away by the ocean! Also if I do recall, you do have your own buisnesses to be attending! Alice Angel: Oh. Yes sir! (Alice Angel runs away) Luigi.EXE: *Chuckles* No one will know. (The screen goes black) (It then shows Pensacola. It shows at Sunny's house where Buckaroo, AsphaltianOof and Azaz are watching TV. On the TV it shows a commercial of Henry from TTTE being bricked into a tunnel) Announcers: HENRY'S TUNNEL! HENRY'S TUNNEL! IS THERE ANYTHING LIKE IT!? Buckaroo: Man I feel sorry for that train! Azaz: I know! He got trapped in a tunnel and later those bozos bricked him in it! AsphaltianOof: Well it's his fault because he didn't want to leave in the first place! All: Such a shame! (Sunny Funny then comes downstairs) Sunny: Hey boys! Buckaroo: Hey Sunny! Sunny: What are you three up two? Azaz: Just watching TV! AsphaltianOof: Just saw some stupid commercial! Sunny: Well that's what commercials are! Anyways, i'll see you guys later! (Sunny then leaves and goes into her car and drives away. She then drives all the way to sportsters) Sonic: I still wonder where my old son is! Tako: Well what matters is that he is gone! Maguro: Agreed! (Manny is then seen approaching Frida. Tour the Dragonfly is seen on his shoulder) Manny: Ugh! I can't do it! Tour: You can! Just take a deep breath! (Manny takes a deep breath. He tries to take a step but he just can't do it) Manny: Ah f**k! Tour: What? Manny: I can't do it! What if she says no! I mean we've been friends for only like a few months! Tour: *sigh* Maybe we can try again some other time! Manny: Agreed! I'm gonna go to the plains! (Manny then leaves. He looks to his right and sees Boko laying next to a bush) Manny: Oh hi Boko! Boko: Eh. (Manny then leaves) Masked Menace: I'm excited for The Vandal Buster II to arrive! Jeffygeist: I'm also excited for The Jeffygeist Trilogy! Masked Menace: Oh yeah! That sounds cool! (Suddenly Sunny comes in) Masked Menace: Aw s**t! Jeffygeist: Here comes the flower b***h! Sunny: Hey guys! Tako: Hey Sunny! Sonic: Well I gotta go! Maguro: Okay! See ya Sonic! (Sonic leaves) Sunny: What's up with him? Tako: Eh he's got his summer program to prepare for! Also he saw the Sonic movie trailer! Maguro: It looks... fine I guess. It's pretty cool he's getting his own movie! Sunny: I guess so! Frida: Hey Sunny! Sunny: Hey Frida! So basically I got something to tell you guys! Tako: Cool! We're listening! Jeffygeist: Let's get outa here! (The two run only for Jeffygeist to trip over Boko) Boko: Ow! Hey watch where your going woman! Jeffygeist: Wha- Did that grey shrimp just call me a woman? Boko: Grey shrimp? YOU WANNA GO FANCYPANTS!? Jeffygeist: Oh yes small fry! Let's go right now! (Jeffygeist pushes Masked Menace out of the way) Masked Menace: OW! Watch it! Jeffygeist: YOU WANNA CALL ME WOMAN AGAIN!? Boko: How about you call me Small fry again EGGPLANT MAN! Jeffygeist: EGGPLAN MAN!? WHY YOU LITTLE- Mystery Bastard: That's enough you two! Masked Menace: Oh MB, thank god! Boko: Who is this pedo? Mystery Bastard: Excuse me? Boko: Uh yeah I am excusing you pervert gas mask! (Mystery Bastard looks at Jeffygeist) Mystery Bastard: Who is this? Masked Menace: Jeffygeist, MB, meet Boko! Jeffygeist: Boko huh? I thought his name was grey shrimp! Boko: Yeah yeah yeah. What's your name, Slenderman? Jeffygeist: Jeffygeist! MM just said it! Boko: Jeffygeist? I thought your name was Slenderjeffy! Or Black Giant! Or Rudolph the red pencil freak! Or poopjeffy what ever! Jeffygeist: YOU WANNA GO RIGHT NOW PIPSQUEAK! Mystery Bastard: Cut it you two! (Mystery Bastard turns around and sees Maguro in a window) Mystery Bastard: Sushi... Boko: Why are you looking at Maguro like that? Mystery Bastard: Oh uh it's nothing! Boko: You sure you don't have a crush on her? (Blue Yoshi comes up) Blue Yoshi: WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK!? Mystery Bastard: F**k! (Mystery Bastard runs away while being chased by Blue Demon) Masked Menace: Well i'm going! Jeffygeist: Me too! (The two leave) Boko: Yeah that's right! F**k off poopjeffy! (Boko goes back to resting) Frida: Man, why where they fighting? Sunny: Who knows? Anyways i'm planning for a party at my house! Tako: Really? Cool! Sunny: I know! Everyone's invited including the villains! Maguro: Well even the bad guys deserve a bit of fun! Sunny: Except Onion Cream! I still don't forgive him for blowing up my planet! Tako: Yeah. Frida: So when does it start? Sunny: Tomorrow night! Frida: Cool! I'll make sure to tell everyone! Sunny: Well i'll see you all later! All: By Sunny! (The screen then zooms out revealing that Luigi.EXE was watching camera footage) Luigi.EXE: Party huh? (Luigi.EXE then pulls off a trap revealing a cage filled with hungry gremlins) Luigi.EXE: In the meantime, i'll keep you all safe until tomorrow! Gremlin 1: HUNGRY! Gremlin 2: WE ARE STARVING! Gremlin 3: I COULD EAT A HORSE! Luigi.EXE: Now now. You darlings will eat tomorrow! Gremlin 1: WELL IT BETTER BE QUICK! (Gremlin 4 is seen eating Gremlin 8's arm. Gremlin 8 slaps Gremlin 4) Gremlin 8: I know we are all hungry but we can't be cannibals! Gremlin 4: Sorry! Luigi.EXE: Perfect! Once the party begins, I will send my attack and soon begin! But first... (Luigi.EXE brings up a photo of Manny Rivera) Luigi.EXE: This kid goes by the name Manny Rivera! He also has a superhero form called The El Tigre! He has super strong powers! I need him to help me out! (Luigi.EXE drops the photo of Manny and then teleports away) (It switches to Clementine talking to Dave at sportsters) Clementine: Pensacola really is going good after about a month staying here! Dave: Yeah. I been here before and it was pretty great. Lovely again to be back! Clementine: Yeah- (Suddenly Luigi.EXE breaks in) Luigi.EXE: Greetings everyone! I am looking for someone called Manny Rivera! Do you know where he is? Dave: We don't know. He was last seen leaving Sportsters! Luigi.EXE: Okay. Thanks! (Luigi.EXE leaves) Luigi.EXE I need to find that kid! (Luigi.EXE then sees Red and Blue Yoshi) Blue Yoshi: So Boko asked if Mystery Bastard had a crush on Maguro and I was like WHAT!? and then I chased him until he hid in a building. And then I- Red Yoshi: Ugh please! Shut up! (Luigi.EXE then comes up) Luigi.EXE: Hello boys. Red Yoshi: Hello! Blue Yoshi: Your thicc. Luigi.EXE: Uh yeah. Any how, I wan't to know where Manny Rivera is! Have you seen him Red Yoshi: Oh yeah! He went to the flower fields! Luigi.EXE: Perfect! Thanks dears! Blue Yoshi: Dears? What are you GAY!? Luigi.EXE: Well you did called me thicc darling! (Red Yoshi looks at blue and starts snickering. Blue then gets a red face) Blue Yoshi: IM OUTA HERE! (Blue Yoshi runs away in embarrassment) Luigi.EXE: Anyways, gotta go find Manny! (Luigi.EXE then leaves) (It then switches to the flower field where Manny is seen roaming around. He eventually finds a rose and picks it up) Manny: I wonder if Frida would like this? (Manny is seen examining the rose when Luigi.EXE appears behind him) Luigi.EXE: Hello Manny! Manny: GAH! Who the hell are you!? Luigi.EXE: Enough talk. I heard you were strong and I want you for my army! (Luigi.EXE walks closer to Manny) Manny: Stay back! When I press this belt I turn into your worst nightmare! (Luigi.EXE tries to walk) Manny: Don't! (Luigi.EXE is close to talking a step) Manny: No! (Luigi.EXE then takes a step) Manny: *sigh* Fine. You asked for it! (Manny then presses his belt and turns into the El Tigre) El Tigre: Time to learn your lesson! (El Tigre charges at Luigi.EXE only for him to glitch his way past him) El Tigre: WHAT!? (El Tigre then hits a rock) El Tigre: Ow! Luigi.EXE: Hehehe! (Luigi.EXE zaps at El Tigre only for him to jump out of the way) Luigi.EXE: DAMN IT! El Tigre: HAH! (Luigi.EXE continues to zap at El Tiger only for him to dodge him. He eventually kicks Luigi.EXE in the head causing him to fall) El Tigre: Now it's time to pay! (El Tigre is about to claw Luigi.EXE when Manny notices the rose is on the ground El Tigre: The rose! (El Tigre grabs the rose) El Tigre: *phew* No scratches! If this thing dies, I don't think I'll ever tell Frida that I lo- (Luigi.EXE then zaps him) El Tigre: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (El Tigre falls to the ground. His orange color scheme then turns black. He gets up. He now has red eyes instead of green) Luigi.EXE: Your on my side now! Dark El Tigre: Yes.. master... So what do we do now? Luigi.EXE: Hehehe! (Luigi.EXE snaps his fingers and the two teleport away. Little do they know, Tour was watching the whole time) Tour: Holy s**t! I gotta tell the others! (Tour flies all the way to Sportsters bar. At sportsters bar, Maguro and Tako are talking to each other) Maguro: I'm excited for Project Maguro! Tako: I know you are! (Tour then comes racing after the others) Tour: I got to tell them what's going on! (Suddenly a saw comes out and chops off one of Tour's wings) Tour: AH F**K! (Tour falls to the ground injured) Tour: Owie.. (Suddenly the figure comes up. He is revealed to look like RH 2.0 except he is withered and blue. He also has a saw for an arm) Proto-RH: You're not telling anyone. Anything. Tour: *screams* (Proto-RH then knocks out Tour. He then puts him in a box with air holes) Proto-RH: Now to take you somewhere! (Proto-RH pulls out a portal gun. A red portal opens. He then enters it. Tour is banging on the box and screaming only for the screaming to fade away) Tako: What was that? Maguro: Prolly nothing! Tako: Yeah I guess so! (The two continue talking as the chapter ends) Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Tour the Dragonfly. However, his debut is set to be in "Article 13 Arc". Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Proto Rh Episodes Category:Luigi.EXE Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Red Yoshi Episodes Category:Blue Yoshi Episodes Category:Dave Miller Episodes Category:Clementine Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Mystery Bastard Episodes Category:Gremlins Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Alice Angel Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Dark El Tigre Episodes Category:Announcers Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Tour the Dragonfly Episodes Category:Henry the Train Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:CARDGRAIN STUDIOS Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:Onion Cream Episodes